


Snuggies

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A concept: Sakusa in a Snuggie, Atsumu is going to cry, Date Night At Home, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snuggie, warning: Iitachiyama uniform coloured Snuggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Atsumu hates Snuggies ever since he seen them.Guess what Sakusa wears during their date night while cuddling on the couch lmao.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Snuggies

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 300 words..... anyways...
> 
> Hc: 1) Atsumu hates Snuggies, Sakusa doesn't give a shit.  
> 2) Atsumu panics because "Kita owned a Snuggie, Kiyoomi owns a Snuggie, I had a crush on them both. The fuck does this mean?"  
> Osamu: " Lmao Snuggies lovers are your type dipshit."
> 
> Another hc in the end notes.

Atsumu hated Snuggies and he didn't know why.

He remembered seeing the advertisement, the memes and all that jazz but he never got the point of it.

It made sense logically, it was like wearing a blanket but with like, extra steps, it was useful, but it still never failed to piss him off. Just the look of it. It did nothing but exist and Atsumu felt the hate flow from his soul, his anger burned brighter than a thousand suns at the look of those disgusting things, like the look of fake food, especially fake cake, there is a special place in hell for those things, the horrible memories of Osamu pranking him with that shit still haunts him.

Huh, now that he thinks Snuggies kind of reminded him of his brother, disgusting yet useful. Especially for Science homework. Sure it was in trade for Math, but it was the same, the principals that was, for those atrocious things, Dignity for Comfort. The law of equivalent exchange.

When he was in junior high, Osamu had bought that thing just to piss him off. He had thrown his blanket in the muck outside their home, and his mother, bless her soul, decided to make him use that. Osamu thought it was fucking hilarious seeing his twin drown in the dumb thing for a week, but oh boy, Atsumu thought otherwise.

It was found burnt and Osamu had been blamed. Atsumu had told their mom that Osamu had tried cooking something and accidentally set it on fire and decided to put it out with his blanket. Since Osamu had tried deep frying chicken nuggets and messed up the place, maybe it was believable, but the use of the blanket to put out the fire was never questioned.

It kept him up at night sometimes. He still wonders how the hell did she believe him. 

Oh! Do you hear that? That's the sound of a young Atsumu Miya's ego going through the roof, thinking he's the most charming, charismatic man there is because everyone believed his brother deep-fried his Snuggie. Oh the good ol' days where his self esteem was higher than the footstool he sits and cries on in his bathroom during mental breakdowns. Sweet memories.

That was the last he thought he would ever see of that thing....or so he thought. He is still haunted by the time he came to know Kita-san owned one because his Grandma thought it was cute on her little Shin-chan. He was glad he never seen it in person or he might have cried in front of everyone.

After that nightmare bringing truth he thought it was the end. 

Oh how wrong he was. Everytime he jinxed himself. Everytime he thought that was it, it came back like a boomerang to the face.

And that brought him to this current predicament. 

He had been dating Omi for sometime and could not have been happier, he had bragged to Osamu how he and Sakusa had not had a single argument yet. Working around each other's boundaries and being patient and understanding with one another. Osamu had said they were still in their honeymoon phase and to not worry, Atsumu laughed, the other was jealous cause Suna wasn't talking to him because he wore crocs to their date. Atsumu had told him to throw them out and he didn't listen so he was paying the price. Not Atsumu's problem

He was in Omi's kitchen, it was a date night and he was cooking, he wanted some fatty tuna and Sakusa didn't want to go out so there he was in the other's kitchen, trying not to cut himself while cooking(?) when behold! Here comes his boyfriend from his shower covered in his.....blanket?

"Omi.... what're you wearing?" He asked, putting down the knife. (He should have kept it in his hand.)

Sakusa shuffled slowly to the couch in front of the T.V, " A Snuggie."

No. No way. He was not wearing a Snuggie. A fucking Snuggie. Lies. He would never.

Right?

RIGHT?

Wrong bitch.

He walked over to the couch and indeed the bastard was wearing the wretched thing. Osamu probably cursed him or something.

" What the fuck?"

Sakusa glared at him, " Are you done cooking?"

Atsumu was still in conflict, " Why the fuck are ya wearing that shit?"

Sakusa looking a bit shocked but more confused, " I'm feeling cold? I usually wear it during cold winter days but still, why are you so shocked?"

Atsumu refused to believe his boyfriend, the love of his life, the man of his dreams, the light of his life, was wearing that thing. A bloody Snuggie.

And if the fact that it was a Snuggie didn't already piss Atsumu off, the fact that it was in that ripening banana, tennis ball, mountain dew looking ass gradient certainly did, Shrek was shaking, early 2000's scene kids are quaking at the colour of the nightmare, blanket and coat's bastard child that his man was wearing.

Atsumu was going to cry. Where was his footstool to cry on when he needed it. He wanted to call Aran and cry, maybe Kita, fuck, he would even have called his brother but that guy was dealing with his own problems. Maybe have a conference call with whole of Inarizaki for extra comfort. Maybe they would pick him up and take him home.

" Atsumu...are you okay?" Sakusa stood up and shuffled quietly to the man whose head was in his hands, and hugged him.

Oh.

Oh?

Okay.

The fuck?

What?

Was Sakusa hugging him? He hadn't washed his hands after leaving the kitchen. He showered before Sakusa sure, but still. This was a hug. A HUG. A hug from Sakusa was as rare as a smile from the man.

Sakusa smiled at him softly. HOLY SHIT A DOUBLE KILL. If Sakusa cracked even on joke Atsumu would b r e a k, " It's not direct contact plus it's comfy. If you're done with the kitchen, we can cuddle maybe. They're having a documentary on foxes on National Geographic if you want."

Hell yeah fox documentaries! Good stuff. He was down, " Ya sure a thing, I'm getting snacks you wait here." 

He walked back to the kitchen before he remembered, "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE, WHY THE FUCK DO YA OWN ONE OF THOSE IN THAT COLOUR?"

Sakusa poked his head up over the couch, " Get me an apple juice when you're coming."

Atsumu aggressively placed the Tuna on the plate and grabbed the apple juice box out of the fridge, and took it back, trying to choose whether to kiss the man who was curled into the Snuggie with the hood up and sweater paws trying to grab the plate from him or to yeet the juice box into his face for being an eyesore in that yellow-green thing.

Sakusa took the plate and box from the scowling man and placed it on the coffee table before pulling him down to his chest and cuddling on the couch.

" The colour was of my high school uniform and my older sister had bought it for me." He said.

Atsumu could feel himself and his anger melt away as let himself cuddle into his boyfriend, it was rare for Sakusa to initiate hugs and even rarer for cuddles, having a germaphobe boyfriend did that, but when Sakusa was having a good day, Atsumu was the one who made the most of it. Sure they weren't fucking, nothing could top that (lmao, "top that". Comedy gold) and good God he wouldn't let Kiyoomi do anything with that Thing™ on, but maybe cuddles weren't so bad.

The blonde tilted his head up from Omi's chest, " Why not buy a normal onesie?" 

" I didn't buy this, it was a gift from my sister. I don't think I would have bought anything." 

Atsumu accepted that answer, but still...

Sakusa could hear the other think, " Do you not like Snuggies 'tsumu?"

" Ya sound too serious when saying that word......Anyways, ya I dont like it, shit's stupid to look at, but it got you in a good mood plus it's a gift from yer sister, so I'll make an 'xception. But just this once. Get another one of these and I'll burn it." Atsumu huffed before flopping his head down into his boyfriend's tiddies.

Sakusa chuckled at that, it was comfortable to cuddle his boyfriend without worrying about the germs and still being able to feel him. Gloves and long sleeve tee's and pants just didn't cut it sometimes, mostly on bad days, even worse if they interrupted his good days and especially if they were both cold, blanket being too much of a barrier between them.

The couple sat happily watching foxes play on on screen, until Sakusa decided to speak again.

" Hey 'tsumu..."

Atsumu replied with a hum, kind of drowsy, lying on his boyfriend, fatty tuna long forgotten. Little could he see the Cheshire grin on his boyfriend's face.

" You know how they say that, when you don't like something you should try and associate it with something you like."

Another hum of agreement.

" You want to fuck?"

Sakusa sat laughing till his stomach hurt when his boyfriend jumped and fell out of the couch and didn't even stop, having the audacity to wipe tears from his eyes, when the other started to complain that he was a horrible human and the "worst boyfriend ever" for suggesting that. 

.

.

.

It wasn't a no though....

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this headcanon in the morning and immediately after tweeting it sat to write this fic lmao. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Comments, critique and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter @Confused_Gull
> 
> Another hc: Atsumu is better at calculations and math while Osamu is better at experiments and Science.
> 
> Take care peeps, see y'all in another fic. ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡
> 
> Peace,  
> Confused_Gull


End file.
